Come An Alias Caroling With Us
by Cat Spring
Summary: I took some classic Christmas songs and tweaked them! So they'll be more Alias related. Next song is You're A Mean One, Lauren Reed (You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch). If you hate Lauren definately read this one.
1. Sydney the Smart Spy

Song~ Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer  
  
Author~ Cat  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't know if I have to do one of these but here it goes. I do not own Alias but believe me if I did I'd be with Sark right now.  
  
Summary~ I am going to tweak the words of some classic Christmas songs and make them Alias related. I'll post a new song each chapter. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
  
Title~ Sydney the Smart Spy (otherwise known as Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer).  
  
You know Vaughn, Weiss, Marshall and Dixon,  
  
Jack, Irina, Sark and Lauren,  
  
But do you recall,  
  
The most famous spy of all?  
  
Sydney the smart spy (spy),  
  
Could kick anyone's butt (anyone's butt),  
  
And if you ever saw her (saw her),  
  
You would never challenge to a fight (cause it really hurts!),  
  
All of the other spies used to go ooh and ah (ohh and ah),  
  
They never let Sydney kick their butts (like Karate).  
  
Then one foggy Christmas Eve,  
  
Dixon came to say (hmm hmm hmm),  
  
Sydney with your mind so bright,  
  
Won't you save the world tonight?  
  
Then all the other spies loved her (except for Lauren),  
  
As they shouted out with glee (yippee!),  
  
Sydney the smart spy (spy),  
  
You'll go down in his-to-ry (like Lincoln)!  
  
A/N~ Did you like it? It's my first time tweaking songs like that. I'll post the next song to tomorrow. So please read and review!!!!! 


	2. ActionPacked Alias

Author~ Cat  
  
Title~ Action-Packed Alias (White Christmas)  
  
I'm dreaming of an action-packed Alias,  
  
Just like the ones I used to know,  
  
Where Syd and Will were best friends,  
  
And Francie didn't have an evil double.  
  
I'm dreaming of an action-packed Alias,  
  
With every Alias show I watch,  
  
May all your days be suspenseful and exciting,  
  
And may all your Alias shows be bright.  
  
I'm dreaming of an action-packed Alias,  
  
Just like the ones I used to know,  
  
Where Syd and Will were best friends,  
  
And Francie didn't have an evil double.  
  
I'm dreaming of an action-packed Alias,  
  
With every Alias show I watch,  
  
May all your days be suspenseful and exciting,  
  
And may all your Alias shows be bright.  
  
I'm dreaming of an action-packed Alias,  
  
With every Alias show I watch,  
  
May all your days be suspenseful and exciting,  
  
And may all your Alias shows be bright.  
  
A/N~ I thought this song was kinda weird, because it repeats over and over which made the song sound sorta stupid. But it is a Christmas song and definitely a classic. So I just had to use it. 


	3. Sark Is Coming To Town

Song~ Santa Claus Is Coming To Town  
  
Author~ Cat  
  
Title~ Sark Is Coming To Town  
  
You better watch out,  
  
You better not hide,  
  
You better not cry,  
  
I'm telling you why,  
  
Sark is coming to town,  
  
Sark is coming to town,  
  
Sark is coming to town.  
  
He's making a list,  
  
Checking it twice,  
  
Gonna find out who his enemies are  
  
Sydney Bristow better watch out,  
  
Sark is coming to town,  
  
Sark is coming to town.  
  
He knows when you're on a mission,  
  
He knows when you are not,  
  
He knows if you are bad or good,  
  
So be bad for goodness sakes  
  
Vaughn better watch out,  
  
Sark is coming to town,  
  
Sark is coming to town.  
  
The people in the CIA,  
  
Gonna have a jubilee,  
  
They swear there gonna catch him,  
  
No matter what it takes.  
  
You better watch out,  
  
You better not hide,  
  
You better not cry,  
  
I'm telling you why,  
  
Sark,  
  
Sark,  
  
Sark is coming,  
  
Sark is coming,  
  
To town,  
  
Better watch out!  
  
A/N~ It was hard finding a song that could have Sark in it. But I found one. I'm only going to post one song this weekend. 


	4. You're A Mean One, Lauren Reed

Song~ You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch  
  
Author~ Cat  
  
Title~ You're A Mean One, Lauren Reed  
  
You're a mean one, Lauren Reed,  
  
You really are a jerk,  
  
You're as cuddly as terrorist,  
  
And as charming as Sloane,  
  
Lauren Reed!  
  
You're a bad girl,  
  
With no brain at all!  
  
You're a meany, Lauren Reed,  
  
Your heart's a black hole,  
  
Your brain is full of mush,  
  
You've got garlic in your soul,  
  
Lauren Reed!  
  
I wouldn't touch you  
  
For a million dollars!  
  
You're a vile one, Lauren Reed,  
  
You have cockroaches in your smile,  
  
You have all the tender sweetness,  
  
Of a blood sucking vampire,  
  
Lauren Reed!  
  
Given the choice between the two of you,  
  
I'd take the blood sucking vampire!  
  
You're a foul one, Lauren Reed,  
  
You're a smelly, stinky skunk,  
  
Your heart is full of rotten tomatoes,  
  
Your soul is full of snot,  
  
Lauren Reed!  
  
The three words that best describe you,  
  
Are as follows, and I quote,  
  
"Jerk, heartless, slob"!  
  
You're a rotter, Lauren Reed,  
  
You're the queen of heartless bums,  
  
For you love's a dead banana,  
  
Splotched with moldy, black spots,  
  
Lauren Reed!  
  
Your soul is a dump heap,  
  
Overflowing with the most disgusting,  
  
Assortment of nasty rubbish imaginable,  
  
Tied up in knots!  
  
You make me sick, Lauren Reed,  
  
With a nasty super sickness,  
  
You're a crooked KGB agent,  
  
And you drive a mustard colored truck,  
  
Lauren Reed!  
  
You're a three decker Whopper,  
  
And a sauerkraut sandwich,  
  
With horseradish sauce!  
  
A/N~ I love it! This is my best song yet! As you can see I hate Lauren Reed! She should have never stolen Vaughn from Sydney! I'll post another one tomorrow. *Can't stop laughing* lol. 


End file.
